


Markov knows all

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Humor, Identity Reveal, may add more parts in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Markov has a few questions.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 339





	Markov knows all

_“Max, I have a question,”_ Markov asked, hovering in front of his friend and creator.

“Yeah?” Max asked, looking up from his phone.

_“Ladybug and Chat Noir’s goal is to defeat Hawk Moth, correct?”_ Markov whirled.

Kim let out a chuckle. “Of course, what do you think they were doing? Fashion shoots?”

A sad face flashed over Markov’s screen. _“Everyone speaks of them fighting akumas. The only time fighting Hawk Moth is brought up is when he makes an actual appearance. I had to conclude that if they are to truly stop akumas then they must stop Hawk Moth.”_

“You got that right, buddy,” Max said, smiling at the robot.

“You can be nicer, Kim,” Alix said, crossing her arms. “I’m pretty sure robots don’t think the same way as us.”

“There’s a difference between drawing conclusions from data and merely noting it,” Max agreed. “Markov did well with his current deduction. And you’re right, Markov, the heroes are indeed attempting to fight Hawk Moth, but they most of their fights are against akumas since that is what we see more of.”

_“Because Hawk Moth stays hidden,”_ Markov said excitedly. _“But if they were to know Hawk Moth’s location then they could stop him.”_

“Exactly,” Max beamed.

Marinette chuckled. “I didn’t think I’d describe a robot as cute, but Markov is adorable.”

_“So if one knew the location of Hawk Moth,”_ Markov said. _“They would be able to inform the heroes, who would then be able to locate Hawk Moth, meaning they could stop him, meaning the akuma attacks would end, meaning the city would be safe. Max programmed me to take safety very seriously, so helping the heroes should be top priority then, correct?”_

“He’s like a toddler that’s smarter than us,” Alya agreed, earning a chuckle from Adrien and Nino.

“That is correct,” Max said, “However, the only one that seems to know Hawk Moth’s location is Mayura, and the chances of her revealing his location are less than 2%, so--”

_“I know Hawk Moth’s location,”_ Markov said, and everyone in the classroom fell silent.

“What?” Rose cried, and Markov glanced at her.

_“I know Hawk Moth’s location,”_ Markov repeated. “ _I have the coordinates within my files.”_

“What?!” Several people cried at once.

“How?” Max asked urgently. “How could you get his coordinates? When? Do you know what that means?!”

_“It means I can share his location with the heroes, who can stop him, who can then stop the akumas,”_ Markov said happily. _“That would make Paris safer, which you said should be a top priority.”_

“How do you know his location!?”

_“When I was akumatized had had access to all electronics and machines within the city,”_ Markov reported. _“Hawk Moth had a security system, which I turned against him. All the electronics I controlled I kept track of via GPS location, which includes the security in Hawk Moth’s lair, giving me the coordinates of his location.”_

“But no one remembers being akumatized--” Marinette began, before pausing. “But a robot... everything he experiences is recorded with a microphone and camera, so maybe the magic--?”

_“I recall all moments when akumatized,”_ Markov reported. _“Which I have concluded stems from the same reasons you have began listing, Marinette.”_

“We... we have Hawk Moth’s location,” Max whispered in shock, leaning back in his seat. “This... this is vital information. We need to get this to the heroes right away--”

_“But we already have,”_ Markov said.

The class looked at the robot.

_“Adrien and Marinette are right here,”_ Markov said, only making the class more confused, save for Adrien and Marinette-- who paled.

“Um?” Alya began. “What does that have to do with...?”

Markov whirled in confusion. _“I thought it was obvious? Is my facial recognition feature that much more accurate than human sight--?”_

Marinette cleared her throat. “Erm-- how about you just give us those coordinates, Markov.”

_“Sure thing, Ladybug!”_ The robot said happily, and the class exploded in response.


End file.
